In Good Hands
by Black Maya
Summary: He will never be hers.


**In Good Hands**

By: **Black Maya**

* * *

Disclaimer: YES. IT'S A GIFT TO ME—Yeh. Still no. Don't own it. Never will!

Dedicated to: People who has unrequited love. TT_TT (like me. Ohohoho)

* * *

Silver sighed as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her pink lips that he always wanted to kiss. Her lustrous brown hair that he always wanted to caress the way _he_ does. Her dark blue eyes that that always looked at _him_ and not him.

"Stop panicking already. He asked you, didn't he?" He sighed as he forced a smile to face her. He wanted her to vent out. That she never liked _him…_that she had always been looking at him.

"I'm…" She smiled. "I'm panicking because he might take it back. In our dates, it's always me who always asked him out. He never took initiative… Maybe he'd take it back… Maybe he'd—Silver! Put me down!"

Silver carried her over his shoulder and stood up from the bark of the huge tree. This was the place where they both went to when they escaped from the Masked Man—Pryce.

"Quit it. This is _Green_ we're talking about, right? He wouldn't take it back." Silver said as he started to walk. Blue was _quite_ heavy, but that's only because she's taller than him.

Silence took over them as he continued to walk around Viridian Forest. The high tall trees, where the pidgeys rest; the mossy ground, where some bug pokemon sleep… He's been here ever since he first heard of Blue being together with Green.

Then, she spoke as if it were her first words again. Her voice sounded dry and choked. "Silver, Green always needed that small schedule notebook of his. I hid it once, and it was a mess. What if the wedding date I ask for would conflict his schedule? What if he realizes that those other girls that flock near his gym would be so much better than being with me? What if—"

"Blue! Shut up!" Silver snapped. Hearing something like this always made him want to puke. "_Those_ fan girls? Better than _you_? What happened to the Blue who grew up with me? What happened to _your_ pride, Blue?"

"Hey, first, you might want to put me down!" Blue pouted as she lightly hit Silver's back.

Silver put her down gently on the ground. "You were quite heavy."

He didn't mean to say that, but another topic would be good for his heartbreaking heart.

But Blue chose to ignore his small remark and smiled at him. "You know, one day, when the girl you like confesses to you, you better say yes quickly and treat her nicely—and be not a schedule freak like Green."

"But I-!" He was about to say it—say that he had always loved her, not as a sister, but as a woman.

Blue tilted her head to a side—a habit of hers that occurred after learning a few tricks from a high-class girl.

But of course, he knew better than to stoop low and make her feel guilty for _unconsciously_ hurting him.

What should he say? Say that everything would go well? Say that—Oh how pathetic. He didn't know what to say! His heart beat fast as seconds passed.

"Silver?"

"But if you keep on fretting like that, I might just take it back." Someone said from behind.

Silver looked back fast, and found Green frowning as he stood amidst the dark forest.

"Green." Blue and Silver said in chorus.

"Blue…" Green walked up beside her and pulled her ear. He looked pretty much annoyed.

Silver slowly slipped away as Blue and Green argued about the date of their wedding.

He sighed. _I guess it's a good thing that I stopped myself from saying it._

He continued to walk in silence, until he heard Blue calling him out, "Heeeey, Silver! You could have said that you needed to do something before you left!"

… He looked at her longingly for a while. The trees blocked his view, but he was sure that Blue could still see him. A smile tugged its way to his lips as he walked away from them.

"Thank you for listening, Silver! Lots of thank you to you!" She continued to shout.

"Heh." _It doesn't really matter now. I can just give up and live how I did before I noticed these trifle matters of mine._

"Come to the wedding, Kid!" Green shouted before he could officially disappear in the woods.

_She's in good hands, I guess._

"Alright!" Silver shouted back one last time as a friend.

_She's in good hands…_

* * *

Author Note:

This isn't beta'd. ^o^ So forgive my mistakes. XD

Review~? :D

-Black Maya-

**5/14/12 6:27 PM**


End file.
